1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, more specifically, wireless communication and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of information processing apparatuses capable of wireless communication has seen remarkable progress in recent years, and for example, mobile phones with various functions in addition to telephone functions are emerging. Some mobile phones are capable of transmitting/receiving email, browsing websites, displaying documents of various formats such as PDF documents, Word® documents and Power Point® documents, etc.
As information processing apparatuses become multifunctional, a demand is growing for, for example, printing documents in various formats stored in mobile phones. In response to this growing demand, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-175432, 2002-169665, and 2003-241911 propose various techniques for direct printing from mobile phones.
However, in the case of using omnidirectional communication such as Bluetooth communication as a wireless communication technique, when data is transmitted from a mobile phone to the desired printing apparatus, there is a possibility that the data may be transmitted to another printing apparatus.
In addition, when performing omnidirectional wireless communication such as Bluetooth communication, ordinarily, the data transmitting side searches for Bluetooth devices, selects a desired device from a list in which device names are listed, and after the connection is established, data transfer is performed. In the list displayed at this time, device names that have been set freely for each device are listed, and by default, usually, product names are listed. That is, if a plurality of the same products is present in the same area, that product name will appear in duplicate in the list.
Furthermore, it is often the case that a desired device is once specified through a search or the like and registered, and the registered device is used from the next time onwards. In this case, in order to establish a connection to a device that is not registered, some kind of procedure is necessary, but it does not work out well particularly for the case where printing is performed from an unspecified device, such as when printing is performed from a mobile phone.